Stars of Spirit
by Lachenna
Summary: The war has ended, which means that it's time for everyone to move on with their lives, but who knows what the future will hold for our young heroes... Post-War Semi-AU. AllenxLenalee. Lemon.


A/N: Well here's something I haven't posted in a while: an Allen and Lenalee story in which they actually have sex. I wanted "The Forgotten Touch" to have a lemon (as did a lot of you), but it just never happened. So here's a one-shot that's mostly smut.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The war was over. The Millennium Earl was dead, the Noah were gone, and the akuma and Innocence fragments were all destroyed. The final battle was tough, but we won. And even more surprising was that we all survived. There were lots of injuries, but that was nothing we couldn't recover from. My nakama were all alive. They may have been beaten and battered, but they were alive. Though some of the pieces were broken, my world was intact.

Allen was now blind in his left eye; with no more akuma in the world, his curse dissipated and left him without sight. He also lost the use of his left arm when the Innocence left it, but it was only paralyzed and he was confident that he would be able to learn to use it again. He refused to use the doctor recommended sling, saying that he wouldn't need it for long and he didn't want to grow dependent on it.

I was not nearly as confident as he was. Between my injuries and my Innocence, I had ended up completely paralyzed from the waist down, and I had lots of trouble believing that I would be able to walk again someday. While the prospect of spending the rest of my life in a wheelchair was depressing, it was still a brighter future than the war had offered me, so I didn't particularly mind. I was alive and that was all that mattered.

Lavi and Timothy were the last of the exorcists to recover from their wounds. The latter's Innocence had forced him into a coma when it vanished, and the boy spent six months asleep yet perfectly healthy. On the other hand, Lavi's coma was forced on him by the medical staff; he was in so much pain from his injuries that they had to force him into unconsciousness so that he would heal properly.

Kanda was ... I'm not really sure what happened to him in the final battle, but he was really messed up, far more than anyone else. Yet somehow, he not only completely recovered, but he did it faster than the rest of us. And while healing quickly had always been his thing, this was just weird. Based on what had happened to those of us with parasite/crystal-type Innocence fragments, Kanda should have lost the use of his arms, but if that did happen, he recovered before anyone noticed. It was completely baffling, but that only slightly distracted me from my jealousy; it wasn't fair that he was perfectly fine while I would most likely never walk again.

With the war over, and the exorcists recovered, the Black Order was officially disbanded. The finders returned to their homes or went off in search of a new life. Some of the scientists did the same, but most followed my brother. Nii-san was partnering with the Head Nurse and the medical staff to start up a research hospital. The former science division would now be working towards medical advancements. I was going with them, as the whole point of their endeavor was to fulfill Komui's desire to help me walk again.

While most of the finders left as soon as the war was over, the exorcists all stayed at headquarters until the last of us had recovered. We discussed our plans and visions of the future, and while that was fun, it was bittersweet. We would be saying goodbye soon, and then I would most likely never see them again. I didn't want that day to come, but in spite of my wishes, time moved on.

Our last week at headquarters started with the wedding of Marie and Miranda. The pair had been unofficially courting since they met, unable to take things any further than that because of their positions as exorcists. With the war over, they were finally able to formalize their relationship, and after years of dating, they decided that they wanted to start their new life by being officially married.

It was a simple ceremony, but it was very beautiful. And as soon as it was over, the newlyweds left. Marie's parents were still alive, so he and his new wife would be going to live with them. There was a teaching job waiting there for Miranda, who was excited to apply her newfound confidence in the real world.

Lavi and Bookman left as soon as the wedding was over; they were off to find more history to record. Timothy and Emilia were the next to go; her father was finally able to fulfill his promise to make things right by adopting the boy. Over the next few days, everyone said their goodbyes and before long the only ones left at headquarters were me and my brother, Allen, Kanda, and the few scientists who were helping us with the last of the packing.

Neither Allen nor Kanda had ever said what they were planning to do next. No one could get Kanda to talk, which wasn't all that unusual, and Allen had always evaded the question with, "I thought the war would kill me; am I really supposed to know what I want already?"

These were the hardest people for me to say goodbye to. I'd only known Allen for a few years, but he was the best friend I had ever had. And Kanda was like an older brother to me; I had always been able to go to him for strength and support. Losing them was going to be heartbreaking.

I sat in my chair in the entrance hall by their suitcases, waiting for them to finish getting ready. It was weird that they were leaving together; after everything that had happened, they were friends, but they still hated each other. It was obvious even now from the way Kanda was impatiently tapping his foot as we waited for Allen. "Oi! Baka Moyashi! Hurry the fuck up already!"

"My name is Allen, Bakanda! And I've only got one working arm! I'm going as fast as I can!" The shouting was immediately followed by Allen walking into the room as he attempted to balance a box in his one good arm.

He set the box with the others, barely managing to avoid dropping it. Kanda scowled at him. "What the fuck took you so long? You packed that box yesterday."

Allen frowned at him. "I was trying to get dressed. That's hard with only one arm, you know!"

The words prompted me to look at Allen's clothing. He had attempted to put on his usual outfit instead of the tank top and sweats he'd been wearing since he'd lost the use of his arm. 'Attempted' being the operative word, as his tie was horribly crooked, he had missed a button on his vest, and his shirt was tucked in rather poorly.

I laughed lightly as I gestured for Allen to come closer. He did what I wanted, pouting like a little kid the entire time. The expression never faded as he let me fix his vest and straighten his tie, which didn't help with the giggling I was trying to control. The white haired man was twenty one, the hero of a centuries-long war, yet he was acting like he was a child. It was precious. I smiled up at him when I was done. "I'd fix your shirt, but with my brother around, sticking my hands in your pants is not a good idea."

Allen blanched at the thought of Komui catching us like that, and Kanda snickered. "You should just do it, Lenalee. Put the brat out of our misery."

The samurai's teasing joke made Allen make a rather angry face. "Bakanda."

Jumping in before they could have one of their spats, I changed the subject. "So, what are you two going to be doing now? You haven't said yet and the curiosity is killing me."

Allen immediately turned back to me and smiled brightly. "We're coming with you!"

I could have died from happiness at hearing that. My eyes filled with tears of joy, and I had to work hard to keep them from falling. "Really? Both of you?"

Knowing I was really asking about him, Kanda scowled and looked away. "Che. It was either this or go with the old man, and I was not about to spend another day following Teidoll around on one of his crazy art journeys."

Allen laughed as he tacked on the details the samurai was leaving out. "You had no intention of doing either one. You're only coming because Komui overheard you lying to the general about it."

Kanda's scowl deepened, proving that what Allen had said was true. "Che. Laugh all you want, Moyashi, but I'm not the only one Komui bullied into this. You're just as stuck as I am."

The young British man's smile fell to a cryptic frown. It almost looked like he was crying, and that worried me. "Allen?"

He looked up sharply when I said his name, and then he turned a serious glare on Kanda. "It's been almost seven months since the Innocence left and I can barely wiggle my fingers. Going somewhere where the people are interested in helping me recover is far from my worst option. Even if it means letting the science division guys experiment on me. Why does it matter that I was manipulated into it?"

I reached out and tugged on his sleeve so that he'd turn and look at me. Something he said had caught my attention. "You can move your fingers?"

He blushed lightly. "Yeah, but it hurts like hell to do it."

While I truly was happy for him, his step towards recovery made me jealous. Not only was I stuck in a wheelchair, I had completely lost all feeling in my legs; Allen's ability to feel pain was something I wished I could do again. "Pain's better than feeling nothing at all."

Allen's smiled faded to a chastised frown, like he was a child getting lectured by his mother. "Sorry."

I didn't know what to say to make him feel better, so I remained silent and let the conversation die. But it wasn't awkward for too long as Komui soon came into the room wearing his usual overly cheerful smile. Nii-san teased the two boys for a bit about blackmailing them into coming along, and then we were loading up the boxes and leaving behind the building that had been my home for the last five years.

While that was sad, this was the start of a new life, a new adventure. For the first time in my life, the future was going to be what _I_ wanted it to be. There would be no more fighting for my life or nightmares of the end of the world. I was going to get to be a normal girl, or rather, as normal as a girl in a wheelchair could be, and that was exhilarating.

.x.x.

The next four months were a flurry of activity for the former exorcists. It had taken six weeks to finish getting the hospital set up, during which time the three young people had dedicated their time to setting up and organizing a room for all the paperwork and files; the last thing any of them wanted was for the new hospital to become a repeat of the chaos that the Order was. Once that was done, Allen and Lenalee spent most of their time in various therapy sessions, doing exercises and undergoing treatments, working to recover from their paralysis.

Though she was still unable to support her weight on her legs, Lenalee was recovering nicely. She could move her toes without pain and she had regained the feeling in her lower body. She cried tears of joy the first time she noticed that her toes were cold.

Allen's recovery was going even better than the Chinese woman's. Though that was mostly because the experimental treatments were all tested on him before Komui would allow them anywhere near his precious sister. The young man's left arm was nowhere near full strength yet, but he had regained full range of motion, and that was more than enough to make him glad he'd allowed the former science division to use him as a guinea pig. He could do most everything by himself now, though he often struggled with fine motor skills such as fastening the buttons on his shirt. The treatments had even, inadvertently, restored sight to his left eye, and he was absolutely ecstatic to no longer be half blind.

When Allen and Lenalee weren't in physical therapy, they were helping out around the hospital, doing odd jobs for the nurses and scientists. Together. It wasn't anything particularly new, they had always been close back at the Order, but this was different, more intense. The pair were practically inseparable. Everyone knew exactly what was happening between them save for three people: the clueless couple, and the psycho with the sister-complex.

Even Kanda had picked up on it, and it made him sick. Watching the two fawn over each other, completely oblivious to the fact that the other was flirting back, was physically painful to the samurai. So after putting up with their nonsense for four months, he finally found an excuse to leave and went to go visit Marie and Miranda, who had gotten settled and were expecting their first child.

No one was particularly surprised that the grumpy Japanese man never came back when his trip was supposed to be over. They all knew that working at the hospital was merely an excuse to escape from Teidoll, and once Kanda had gotten that, he had no reason to stay longer. While he was missed, Lenalee was the only one who would admit to that out loud.

Losing Kanda forced the Chinese woman to face her growing feelings for her last remaining exorcist comrade, and by the time their fifth month at the new hospital was over, Lenalee was well aware of the fact that she was falling in love with Allen. It had probably been happening since she first met the boy, she just hadn't allowed herself to think of such things because of the war. She was thinking of it now though, and there was no denying that she was attracted to the British young man. She often caught her thoughts drifting into daydreams of being alone with him. However, his recovery was going a lot better than hers, and she found herself worrying that he would just leave one day without warning.

Fortunately for her, Allen had no intention of going anywhere. He threw himself into his work at the hospital with the same passion and determination as he'd given his life as an exorcist. However, the young man's hardworking spirit, while endearing, was Lenalee's biggest problem with him. Allen was always helping someone with something, and though they were often working side by side, talking and laughing like teenagers, she felt like he was neglecting her.

Then one day, something happened to show the green haired woman exactly how to manipulate the younger into giving her his undivided attention.

They were working together in the file room at the time. Allen was putting things away on the higher shelves while Lenalee focused on the lower ones. She dropped a file to the floor, but it was farther away than she thought, and when she stretched down to pick it up, her wheelchair tipped over. Allen was at her side the second he heard the crash, his own files forgotten and scattered on the floor. Between the two of them, they managed to right the chair and get Lenalee situated in it again.

She repeatedly assured him that she was fine, but Allen wouldn't drop it. He was so worried over her that he went against her wishes and dragged her to one of the nurses for an exam. He was right to be worried, as she was hiding that she'd hurt her wrist in the fall, but that didn't stop her from insisting that the injury was nothing. After all, back when they were exorcists, a sprained wrist wouldn't have warranted a visit to the infirmary. But things had changed since then.

After a lecture from the Head Nurse, Lenalee's wrist was wrapped and she was free to go. There was just one problem with that: with her wrist immobilized, she couldn't push her wheelchair. Which led to three days of Allen catering to her every whim. As was typical for the white haired young man, he was blaming himself for her injury, so he made sure that he was always there to help her while she was recuperating. It was too much attention, but Lenalee enjoyed it anyway. Because his over the top behavior had finally made her notice that he had always been like that; even back during the war, Allen would do nearly anything if she asked him to do it.

She tested out her theory over the next few days after her wrist was better, and found that it was true, Allen always gave in to her requests. Any other woman might have abused that kind of power, making him wait on her hand and foot, but Lenalee had different plans. She was going to use it to make Allen her boyfriend; completely oblivious to the fact that Allen was doing those things for her because he wanted to be her boyfriend.

Lenalee had to act quickly though, as there was a good chance she'd lose her power over Allen when she regained her ability to walk.

.x.x.

Lenalee couldn't tell if fate was on her side or if it was mocking her. She had just perfected her plan to get Allen out of his pants, and was about to act on it, when Komui chose to wreak havoc on the file room that she and Allen had meticulously kept organized. While it was beyond frustrating to have all their hard work thrown into such a horrible state of disarray, it also meant that she had a legitimate reason to be alone with Allen, and that was the perfect lead-in to her plan.

They had worked hard all day on reorganizing everything, with Reever taking pity on them and bringing them their meals so they wouldn't have to stop, and they had finally made a dent in the mess.

Pretending to be too tired to wheel herself to her bedroom, Lenalee asked Allen for help, and the British young man happily pushed her where she wanted to go. And now she had him exactly where she wanted him: alone in her bedroom.

Allen was confused as to why Lenalee wanted him to take his boots off when they entered her room; he'd been there several times and she'd never made him take off his shoes before. But he wrote it off as her not wanting him to track dirt over a newly cleaned floor and didn't question it.

While Allen was distracted with removing his boots, Lenalee reached up and locked the door as quietly as she could so that Allen wouldn't notice and grow suspicious. The last thing she needed was for her plan to be interrupted by someone, particularly her brother, just barging into her room - not that a locked door would stop him.

Lenalee smiled up at Allen, wondering if he'd gotten taller in the last year or if it was just her imagination, being in a wheelchair made it hard to tell. "Can you wheel me over to the bed?"

"Of course." The white haired young man smiled brightly at his crush, oblivious to her true intentions.

Once at the bed, Lenalee made a show of not being able to get herself out of her chair. In reality, after almost a year of being wheelchair bound, she was quite adept at getting herself in and out of her chair, even when she was tired. Being the gentleman that he was, Allen sprang to the lady's aid.

As Lenalee threw her arms over his shoulders, he hooked his left arm under her knees and wrapped his right arm around her back. Allen lifted the slender young woman out of her chair by pulling her close to his chest. It didn't escape his notice that he was now holding the girl of his dreams bridal style, and he desperately wished that he could hold her that close all the time.

But even though she was quite trim for a woman her height, Lenalee was too heavy for his still recovering arm to support, and he had to put her down sooner than he would have liked.

Lenalee was also disappointed with how quickly Allen put her down. She had quite enjoyed the feeling of being pressed close to his chest. Allen was in as excellent shape as he was back during the war, and she could feel the definition of his muscles through his white dress shirt. It was quite unfortunate that he had to put her down before she could properly enjoy the feeling.

Allen helped Lenalee situate herself on the bed, adjusting her pillows so that she was reclining comfortably. Taking notice of how delectable the Chinese woman looked as she lay sprawled out on the soft and luxurious cushions, a scene that was only made more sensual by watching her remove the hair ties from her long green hair, Allen turned his attention elsewhere, not wanting to have such inappropriate thoughts in front of her.

He couldn't just leave though; because she was unable to walk, she was practically helpless when she wasn't in her chair, and he couldn't leave her without warning. Smiling brightly at Lenalee, Allen was inwardly praying that she didn't notice that his thoughts were straying down an impure path. "Anything else I can do for you?"

Preparing herself to act like it was a joke if he took it the wrong way, Lenalee smiled and answered him honestly. "Take off your pants."

Allen blinked at the young woman's words, his brain struggling to comprehend the meaning behind them. But just as she was about to force a laugh and say that she was teasing him, the young man's silver eyes lit up. "Oh."

He stepped closer and knelt on the edge of the mattress, staying far enough away that escape would be possible if what he was about to do wasn't what she wanted. Then Allen leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the soft ruby lips he'd been dreaming of kissing for years.

Lenalee blinked in surprise when Allen's lips were suddenly on hers. She had expected it to take a lot more work than that to get him to kiss her, so the whole thing was quite sudden. She wasn't complaining though. Tangling her fingers into his soft, snow-colored hair, she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. And when she felt his tongue press tentatively against her lips, she opened her mouth and gave him access.

The tension in Allen's body eased when Lenalee responded to the kiss. Inside his head, he was screaming with joy over the prospect of finally making out with the green haired woman of his dreams. Her hands in his hair felt fantastic, and he was close enough to breathe in the wonderful fruity aroma of the subtle layer of perfume that she wore. But none of that compared to what kissing her was like. The feeling of her lips moving against his and their tongues dancing together was electric. He never wanted it to stop.

But they had to breathe sometime, so they broke apart. The two smiled nervously at each other as they panted, struggling to refill their lungs with oxygen. Allen blushed and tried to pull away, but Lenalee kept her hold on his hair. So instead of apologizing for attacking her, like his gentlemanly side wanted, he leaned back in for another kiss. She may not have said it out loud, but it was clearly what her actions were telling him to do.

Their lips met for a second time, much more roughly than the first. Now that they were on the same page, they used their pent up desire to fuel their kiss. Their mouths moved with a raw and passionate hunger, and they lost themselves in the taste and feel of the other.

As they kissed, Allen finally moved his body closer to Lenalee's, straddling her hips with his knees and propping himself up on his elbows to keep his weight from crushing her. Lenalee grinned to herself as she felt Allen's body on top of hers; they were still fully clothed, but this was definitely a step in the right direction. Besides, she could do something about the clothing issue.

She released her hold on his hair, trailing her fingers down his scalp and neck, stopping when she reached the red ribbon Allen wore at his throat. In one swift motion, she untied it and tossed it across the room, not noticing or caring where it landed. His grey vest received the same treatment, though the buttons were significantly harder to undo, as there was hardly any room for her slender fingers in the space between their stomachs.

Allen was so focused on kissing Lenalee that he didn't notice that she was undressing him. But that changed when he felt something tug on his shirt so firmly that it untucked the white fabric from his pants. He sat back on his heels as he broke the kiss, looking down to find that she had undone all of the buttons on his shirt and the garment was now hanging open, exposing his chest. Lenalee smiled innocently at him when he raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't stop moving her hands and pulled his shirt off his shoulders.

She had seen Allen bare chested quite often. He had frequently ruined his shirts while fighting during the war and the treatments for his arm consistently required him to take off his shirt. This wasn't a new sight to her. But it felt that way. The well-toned muscles, the battle scars in various stages of fading, that beautiful, pale ivory skin, it was all gorgeous, drool-worthy even. Lenalee felt like she could stare at him forever.

As the fabric of his shirt slipped from his shoulders, Allen yanked the garment the rest of the way off. Seeing the way the green haired woman was staring at him, he couldn't resist teasing her a little. "I thought it was my pants that you wanted to take off."

"The shirt was easier to reach." She smiled as she sat up, grabbing the hem of her blouse and pulling it over her head. "But don't worry, I'll get there."

Allen's pants grew uncomfortably tight when Lenalee's breasts came into view. The lacy black bra she was wearing complimented her slightly olive skin tone beautifully, but that wasn't what he was paying attention to. No, that was the twin orbs of soft flesh inside the bra and the valley of cleavage between them. Lenalee's breasts were the most perfect things he had ever seen. He had daydreamed about them often, especially whenever she wore a low cut top, but his imaginings paled in comparison to the real thing.

The Chinese woman had continued teasing Allen, but it wasn't until she noticed that he was starting at her exposed chest that she realized he hadn't heard a thing she'd said. The hungry look in his silver eyes was both flattering and disturbing. Leaning closer, Lenalee captured his coral lips, effectively snapping him out of his daze. As they kissed, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. Then she broke the kiss with a smile. "It's ok to touch them, you know. In fact..."

When she reached back to unhook her bra, Lenalee was stopped by the feeling of Allen's fingers on hers. The young man guided her hands away from the band, and then he tried to undo it himself. He struggled with the clasp, almost getting it several times, but always failing. Admitting defeat, he placed his forehead on her shoulder. "Sorry. I thought that would be romantic."

Lenalee smiled gently and tousled his hair. "Don't worry about it. I know you're still having trouble with your fingers."

Reaching back, she unhooked the black lace lingerie with practiced ease. Then she removed the bra and once again guided Allen's hands to her naked breasts. He looked down at her, his silver eyes full of uncertainty, and she smiled reassuringly at him. "If I wasn't ok with it, I wouldn't have started this."

Allen tentatively squeezed the flesh between his fingers, slightly startled when Lenalee threw her head back and moaned. But she didn't try to stop him, so he continued. The more he kneaded and played with her breasts, the deeper her moans got, and being able to make her make such erotic sounds was quite thrilling.

Having, not just someone, but _Allen_ fondling her breasts felt amazing. Lenalee found herself pulling him down into their earlier position, her on her back and him on top of her, so that she could more easily grind her hips into his.

The change in position made playing with Lenalee's wonderful breasts awkward, but the feeling of her bucking her hips underneath him definitely made up for it. Allen captured her lips in as deep a kiss as he could manage while still being able to breathe, and then he let his fingers trail down her trim torso. It was finally time for him to take the lead.

The drawstring on her pants was easy to untie, proving his theory that bras were some sort of evil magic, and from there it was a breeze to loosen the waistband and ease the soft fabric over her hips. He even caught the edge of her panties as he went, saving time by removing both garments at once. Allen got the pants down to her knees, but after that, he couldn't make them go any farther without breaking their kiss.

Lenalee tried to kick the pants the rest of the way off, but her legs wouldn't cooperate. It frustrated her, but her recovering limbs weren't the only ones to have caused problems that night, so she knew Allen wouldn't mind helping. She placed her palms on his toned chest and nudged him into breaking the kiss. "I can't get them off myself; you'll have to do it."

But Allen didn't sit up and pull her pants the rest of the way off; instead, he climbed off her completely. Lenalee propped herself up with her elbows as she watched the white haired young man cross the room and bend over to mess with his boots. As much as she appreciated the view of his ass sticking in the air, she was off put by the action. "What are you doing, Allen?"

He grunted as he fumbled with the boot he'd picked up, but then the shoe fell to the floor and he righted himself, turning back to her with a smile. "I was grabbing this."

She raised a delicate eyebrow at the little packet he held up for her to see. "You keep a condom in your boot?"

Allen simultaneously blushed in embarrassment and smirked deviously. "Yeah, well, I spent three years with Master Cross. There are worse habits I could have picked up. This one is at least useful."

Lenalee sat up completely as he returned to the bed and finished removing her pants. His comment had put her on edge, and she blushed nervously as she stared at her lap. She didn't particularly care whether or not Allen had been with other women before her, but she needed to know. "Out of curiosity, has it ever been 'useful' before?"

Because he wasn't looking at her face, he didn't initially catch the true meaning of her question. "A few times." But when he felt her stiffen at his answer, he finally understood. " _Oh_. No. Not in the way you're thinking."

Lenalee finally looked at him, and she was met with that bright honest smile of his that made his silver eyes sparkle. And the words he spoke next made her heart soar. "You're going to be my first."

If she could, she would have thrown herself at him, but her legs weren't recovered enough for that. Instead, she had to settle for teasing him if she didn't want to break down into tears. "In that case, take your pants off already."

Allen laughed as he did what she wanted; it was best not to anger the gorgeous naked lady who wanted to have sex with him. Quickly unfastening his pants, he let the black fabric fall unceremoniously to the ground as he shifted his attention to his boxers where he hesitantly fingered the waistband. He wasn't shy, he was nervous; Lenalee may have been lying naked before him, having already completely exposed her body to him, but that didn't make him any less apprehensive of what she would think of him.

Sensing his train of thought, Lenalee smiled gently and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Allen, I've never seen a naked man before. You're going to be my first, too."

He blinked as he gaped at her. "Really?"

"I have a psychotic older brother, remember?" She laughed as she moved her hands, taking advantage of his distraction to remove his fingers from his waistband and tug his boxers down. The garment fell to the floor, completely ignored; both young people were focused on the organ that it had been hiding from view.

Because of the communal baths back at the Order, Allen knew that he wasn't anything special; he was just barely on the large side of average, and that was only if he felt like being generous with his self-worth. But to Lenalee, who had never seen a man's penis in real life before, he was absolutely perfect. She took a moment to take in the sight of his erect length, noting that the hair down there was as snow white as the hair on his head, and then she turned her focus back to the man in front of her.

Tracing the scar on Allen's face with her fingers, the Chinese woman smiled at the slightly frightened look he was giving her. "I'm ready for what comes next, Allen."

He echoed her smile, calmed by her reaction, and then he climbed back onto the bed. While she lay back and got herself situated, he knelt between her spread legs and slipped the condom onto his length with an ease that made her think he was lying about being a virgin. A quick glance down gave him a spectacular view of the patch of green hair between her legs and the folds of skin that kept her opening hidden from view. She was already wet and ready for him to enter her, and that thought alone was nearly enough to send him over the edge.

Tearing his gaze away from her womanhood, Allen leaned forward slightly and smiled hesitantly at the woman he'd been dreaming of being with for years. "Do you want me to just do it, or do you want me to ... make it a surprise?"

Lenalee almost laughed at how nervous he sounded, but his question was confusing to her. "What are you... oh. Umm. Whatever you think is better, I guess..."

She shrieked and squirmed when Allen suddenly bent down and dipped his tongue into her belly button. He licked a path up her stomach, through her cleavage, finally stopping at her collarbone, where he began to nip and suck at her perfect skin. Her noises never stopped as he worked on marking her, and when his fingers started pinching and teasing her nipples, they grew deeper and louder.

After a particularly hard bite, the hands left her breasts, trailing their way down her sides and finally coming to a stop with a firm grasp on her hips. Lenalee felt Allen's body weight shift on the mattress, but with his lips still working feverishly on her neck, she was too out of it to register the motion. Then something hard was rubbing against the sensitive folds of skin between her legs, but before she could figure out that it was Allen's erection, the young man had fully sheathed himself inside her.

Lenalee cried out at the action, and the sudden shriek made Allen stop his ministrations. He didn't really want to stop, the moist heat surrounding his shaft felt impossibly good, but he couldn't stand the thought that he had hurt her. "Are you ok?

She nodded, though her clenched jaw and tightly closed eyes contradicted her. Taking a deep breath and forcing her body to relax, she smiled hesitantly up at the worried look in his silver eyes. "I'm fine. You just caught me off guard."

Craning her neck so she could kiss the scar on his forehead, she laughed in amusement. "That is what you wanted, right?"

"Right." Allen smiled at her joke then he leaned down to capture her lips. As his tongue plundered her mouth, he lowered his body onto hers, leaving no space for any air between them. And then he moved his hips.

Their bare chests rubbed together as he began to thrust into her. He started off gently, but as she grew more into it, he picked up the pace. It wasn't long before they were going at it so hard that they could no longer maintain their kiss. While their sweat-slicked bodies writhed together in passion, the air around them became thick with the sounds of moans and heavy breathing and the heady scent of sex. All that existed for them was the other's body and the hot buzz of pleasure that coursed through their veins.

And then Allen changed the angle of his thrusts, causing his erection to rub against an especially sensitive spot inside Lenalee. Her back arched off the mattress, pressing her body even closer against his as she incoherently cried out in euphoria. Allen was so close to his end that he almost lost it at the sound, but he managed to keep hold of himself and he began to repeatedly thrust into that same spot.

Her cries grew louder every time he hit her there and the fire inside her grew hotter until she finally snapped. Lenalee came with a silent scream, her passage spasming around Allen's length. The feeling of her walls tightening around him immediately pushed him over the edge, and he released powerfully inside her, his orgasm hitting him stronger than any he had ever given himself.

They collapsed almost bonelessly against the mattress as they rode out their orgasms. And as they lay together, basking in the afterglow, they chose to remain silent and just enjoy the moment. They both knew they needed to talk about what had just happened between them, but that could wait. After all, they'd been best friends for over half a decade, they knew each other better than anyone else. They may have missed the other's true feelings before that night, but they were clear as day now.

The peaceful moment was shattered by a knock at the door and the rattling of the locked doorknob. "Lenalee? Are you still awake?"

At the sound of Komui's voice, the two young people looked at each other in horror. If they got caught like that, buck naked and locked in a post-coital embrace, everything would go downhill impossibly fast. Fortunately for them, and everyone else within a five mile radius, Komui took the awkward silence to mean that his precious little sister was asleep. "Alright then. Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

The pair waited tensely, practically holding their breath as they listened for his footsteps to disappear down the hallway. As soon as he was sure it was safe, Allen pushed himself up on his hands and knees, giving her a chaste kiss. "I love you, Lenalee."

"I love you too." She watched him quizzically as he climbed off the bed and fumbled for his pants and boxers. "What are you doing?"

He gave her a scared smile as he fastened his pants and gave her another kiss. "Leaving before Komui decides to check on you again. Or worse, hears that I was the last person you were seen with and decides to come looking for me."

She sighed and lay back on her pillows, staring melancholically at the ceiling. "Right. We can't have him finding you here. But what about what we just did? There's so much we have to-"

Now fully dressed and without a single white hair out of place, something he had definitely picked up from Cross, Allen kissed Lenalee to cut off her rambling. "We can talk tomorrow. We'll have plenty of privacy while we're working down in the file room to figure all that out, ok?"

Lenalee smiled reluctantly at him, and her unspoken agreement was rewarded with another kiss. She could have stayed like that for hours, but he pulled away after just a few seconds and slipped stealthily out the door. "I love you, Lena. Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

.x.x.

True to Allen's promise, we did talk while we worked on reorganizing the file room the next day. There was a brief moment of feeling stupid for being so ignorant of his feelings, but he hadn't noticed mine either, so that passed quickly; we were both just glad to finally be together. Allen pointed out that falling into bed was probably not the smartest way to get together, even if it was great sex, and I had to agree. I wanted us to be a couple, not just two people who had sex. So we decided to back things up and slow down a little.

Transitioning from friends to lovers was a bit awkward at first; neither of us was really sure how to act towards the other anymore. However, by the end of the day, we were once again perfectly natural and comfortable around each other. Allen began stealing little kisses from me whenever he was nearby. He'd kiss the top of my head every time he had to put a file away above where I was working. It was wonderfully sweet and I loved having him display affection for me like that.

When we finally finished with the file room, Allen and I sat together, taking in the sight and feeling accomplished for all of our hard work. But that good mood faded when I recalled why the room had become a mess to begin with. I couldn't help sighing in exasperation. "I wish I could make my legs work properly. Nii-san deserves a swift kick to the head for what he did to this place."

Allen forced a smile at me, and I could tell that my words had sent his thoughts in a very different direction. He leaned against my shoulder and sighed heavily. "Speaking of Komui, what are we going to do about him? I don't want to have to sneak around to be with you, but I'll be honest, I'm a little terrified of telling him about us-"

I cut him off with a snort. "Obviously. Or you wouldn't have run away last night."

He blushed, and it was absolutely adorable seeing him like that. "Anyway... i-if you want to tell him, I-"

"Actually, that gives me an idea."

.x.x.

Given the devious look on Lenalee's face, one that proved that she and Komui actually were related, it was no surprise to me that her idea for telling her brother about our relationship involved punishing the man for what he'd done to the file room. I tried to talk her out of it, but failed miserably, which was how I found myself escorting Lenalee to Komui's office.

The Chinese man was talking with Reever when we entered, and Lenalee smiled sweetly at the Australian, ignoring her brother as he fawned over her. "Could you give us some privacy, Reever? I need to have words with my brother."

"Is this about the file room?" At her nod, the blond man smirked and left the room. "Have at him."

I watched nervously from the sidelines as Lenalee laid into Komui for his lackadaisical behavior and his utter disregard towards paperwork. Under any other circumstances, it would have been enjoyable to see the flighty man get lectured like that, but knowing that the lecture was going to end with Lenalee telling her older brother something that was sure to cause a psychotic episode made it significantly less entertaining. At least he'd given up building robots when the war had ended.

Komui had clearly never seen his little sister that angry before. I knew from experience that Lenalee had quite a temper when she was messed with, but she had apparently never aimed it at her brother before. Expecting her to threaten to stop bringing him coffee if he didn't change his ways, Komui began to beg for her to forgive him, claiming that her anger was punishment enough. Lenalee rolled her eyes at his antics. "I'm not going to punish you. However, you are going to have to live with the consequences of your actions. You're going to have to live the rest of your life knowing that because you messed up the file room yesterday, I lost my virginity last night."

Time seemed to stop as I waited for the Komui to react to the bomb that had just been dropped on him. After all, it was rather obvious from my presence in the room that I was the one who had taken Lenalee's virginity. But it became clear after just a few minutes that Komui wasn't going to do anything other than stare blankly at the wall with his mouth hanging open. So I seized the chance to escape and wheeled Lenalee from the room; Komui would have no trouble finding us once he finally regained his composure, and until then, I would enjoy my freedom.

But the awful things I was anticipating never happened. Over the next few days, Komui became a shadow of his former self, his jovial spirit almost completely shattered by his sister's revelation. He clearly believed that it was his fault that Lenalee and I had slept together. Part of me felt bad about that, but I knew that the alternative was the Chinese man using me for experiments or chasing me around with dangerous weapons, so I let it drop. So long as Lenalee was ok with what she'd done to her brother, I wouldn't get involved.

After all, Lenalee didn't seem the slightest bit concerned about Komui's sanity. As the weeks passed, she became more and more focused on regaining her ability to walk. And I knew that it was because of me. Our relationship was going well, and I knew her well enough to know that she was thinking that she wanted to be able to walk down the aisle at our wedding. I watched her throw herself into her stretches and exercises, completely ignoring the fact that I hadn't proposed to her and that we had never talked about getting married.

That wasn't really an issue though, as becoming lovers hadn't changed the fact that we were best friends. I still confided absolutely everything in the Chinese woman - even more so now that I wasn't hiding my feelings for her. We didn't have to talk about marriage to know that it was what we both wanted. We had lived under the threat of death our whole lives; now that the war was over, we actually had a chance at a happy ending, so we were going to go for it.

I proposed to Lenalee the day the doctors declared that she would no longer need her wheelchair, and we planned our wedding for four months later, giving her plenty of time to recover enough to walk completely unassisted. Komui had also recovered from his depression by that point, and the purple haired man was eerily excited to be giving his sister away.

Our wedding was a happy occasion, drawing all of our former exorcist comrades back from the places they'd scattered to over a year earlier. Marie and Miranda came, bringing their three month old son Mason with them, and even Bookman and Lavi showed up. But the biggest surprise was Kanda.

We knew that the samurai would come; Lenalee was like a little sister to him, and he wouldn't be able to resist the opportunity to tease me. But we hadn't expected him to show up with a _girl_. Apparently, when he'd gone to go visit Marie all those months earlier, Kanda had met and fallen in love with the blind man's younger sister.

Lavi and I teased him mercilessly for it, but then Teidoll arrived and took it to a whole new level. After watching the old artist fawn over his former student like that, teasing Kanda was no longer fun. Besides, I had other things to focus on, so I left in favor of getting ready for my wedding.

Watching Lenalee walking down the aisle in her wedding gown is a sight I will never forget. She looked absolutely breathtaking in that flowing white dress with her beautiful green hair intricately pinned up. It was something I had fantasized about for years, but my imaginations paled in comparison to the real thing. Marrying Lenalee was a dream come true.

We left on our honeymoon that night, and when we returned, we would be moving out of the hospital and into a little house in town. It was the start of a new chapter in our lives, and though we were scared, we knew that we could survive anything so long as we faced it together.


End file.
